Kenta Academy
by CulturalMishap
Summary: Original Story based on a roleplay. When you've been hurt time after time, sometimes it can be hard to love again. We never realize how much we need something, till it's gone. Warning: Lemon/Violence


**AUTHORS COMMENTS:** This is a work in progress. Please no harsh reviews.

**EDIT 14/01/09: **I've finally finished! If any typose are spotted, please let me know. I want to make this as perfect as possible. :3

* * *

__

Kenta Academy

"Rosuto?"

The raven haired Romeo looked up from the work scattered across his desk. "Eh? What is it, Annie?"

I couldn't help but smile to myself. For some reason, this boy… well, demon, has always made my heart flutter. The way his piercing yellow eyes shine whenever he is in a good mood. That devilish grin, those long, yet slightly muscular appendages; everything is just so… so appealing. I, on the other hand, am the exact opposite of this perfect specter that sits before me. I am a human. I'm short, clumsy, and worst of all, flat. I even have one little piece of hair that just will not stay down. No kind of body what to speak of. That's why, the day we confessed to each other and officially became a dating couple, I felt like it was some kind of bad joke. Was I being played again? No, amazingly, it was real.

Recently, my childhood friend had moved out of my house after spending a few short months with me. Fai, the dear boy, and Rosuto were definitely not the best of friends. Fai and I had been together for who knows how long, but after awhile, it seemed that Fai had developed feelings for me that I couldn't return. Now, don't get the wrong idea. I love Fai with almost all my heart, but the part of my heart that Rosuto consumes is much more sensitive, more vital. Under other circumstances, I'm almost positive that Fai and I would be together now and forever.

Rosuto and I had met by chance when I was invited by him to attend his high school, Kenta Academy. Fai soon arrived after that. When his parents sent him off to live here, he was supposed to explore the school. I seemed to be having a good time there and his parents wanted to see what the hullaballoo was about. I thought his stint with demons had died long ago and that he would be able to handle himself here. How wrong could I have been?

Fai had returned to his hometown after another slew of harsh words had been passed between him and Rosuto. Horrible memories of his sister, Suzu's death were dug up and he couldn't handle being around all the demons, or what he would call "monsters". They were reminding him of the way she'd been murdered. He left promptly the next morning. I suppose he'll be back. I really do think that he just needs a break. It must have been a shock to him to see what kind of classmates I have; being that I attend a school full of just about any kind of creature you could think of.

I placed my hand on my book-bag's strap, "Are you ready to go home?"

Home. It felt different calling my house "home" without being able to come there everyday to Fai's cheerful face. Rosuto moved in shortly after Fai had left. I didn't want to be left alone. I think that he could see that. Now, my house was a different kind of home. Sort of like a safety blanket, where Rosuto and I could be alone together and I could feel the most comfortable; where I could get lost in those feelings that engulf me every time I'm near him. No one could hurt me there.

He smiled, "Yeah, ready when you are." He stands up with a fluidity that I could only image of.

I can feel my hand moving almost magnetically towards his, but, it stops halfway. I could see the corner of his eye twitch ever so slightly. Gently but firmly, his comes the other fifty percent and grasps my hand. This is what I love about him. He makes up for all the shortcomings I have, which are almost infinite. Where I was scared to tread, he bravely carved a path that I could follow. He didn't try to rush me. Whether I acted upon my thoughts or not, he always seemed to know my intentions. He was patient and caring. When you tend to fall as hard as I do, it's nice to have something soft to cradle your descent.

We moved out of the school and were travelling the road that led towards home. I was wondering to myself again of why I was with this eighth world wonder. It was mind blowing. Here was shy little me, glued to the side of one of the most handsome men in the world. Why me? Why should I be the one that is blessed with this unearthly being? Why didn't he stay with Miss Yunai? She was tall, thin, well endowed and definitely not as inexperienced with relationships and sensuality as I was. She was what he deserved. She was someone that would actually look good on his arm. Miss Yunai was lovely, I was lacking.

Quickly I had to shake those thoughts from my mind. I doubted that this relationship would last, so I might as well enjoy it while I can.

"You okay?"

"Huh? What?" I had snapped my head up with a pop. Oww, bad move.

Rosuto placed his free hand on the top of my head and stroked it slowly, "You were staring off into space with a pretty serious look on your face. Are you worried about something?"

Of course I was, but that doesn't mean I was going to tell him. I didn't want to know how I was going to be let down when the time came. I was almost… scared. After feeling so connected to this boy, I didn't want to be hurt. But, I refused to make anyone worry over me. I plastered on a fake smile. "Ah, sorry. I was just daydreaming again."

He gave my hand a quick squeeze. "Annie, I really wish you wouldn't hide things. I'm not a mind reader." Though sometimes, I wish he was.

"It's nothing, really." I tried laughing it off nonchalantly, "I was just thinking back to one of the stories we had read in my literature class today. The dialogue was just—"

I was cut off by the pressure of both of Rosuto's hands holding either side of my face. "Please stop lying." His left eye (the other was constantly hidden by his hair) was burning into me. I could see the passion as he spoke. This affection felt so real, I wished deep down inside that this would never end. I watched as his face moved closer to mine, slowly, "You know that I care, that I want to help you." Mere inches separated us now. I took in a deep breath. He was so intoxicating. My eyelids grew heavy. He was pleading now, "So please… don't torture yourself…" I could feel his breath on my face now. I almost wanted to cry. Oh, please, let me live in this moment forever.

Everything else happened almost too fast for me to comprehend.

The next thing I knew, my feet were slipping out from under me and I tumbled to the concrete. For some reason, the ground had shaken. Was this an earthquake? Rosuto was crouched in front of me, wings and tail outstretched.

"Annie," he peered over his shoulder, "I want you to run. Now."

My body moved by itself and I was sprinting to take shelter somewhere. Somewhere where I could stay out of the way and hidden, but still watch over Rosuto. The look in his eye had petrified me. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong. I slipped under a low lying branch and tried my hardest to disguise myself in the foliage.

"It's been a while."

What a horrible voice. Low, gravely, and rough. I was able to catch a small glance of who was speaking. It was another demon from what I could see. Male, average body type, but there was something extra strange about this one. He was… smiling. Not your everyday smile. This seemed like a mask that he must be using to hide his real emotions. I felt a chill run down my back

"Terminus." So that was his name. "I didn't think you'd find me."

This "Terminus" chortled and held up his hand, a red orb floating in it. Spine tingling. I was positive that this laugh would keep me up at night more than once after this. How right I was.

"It took a while, but I've come to finish you after that last humiliation years ago."

"I'll do the same thing to you as I did before"

I could see that this was not going to be a peaceful conversation. The orb that Terminus held glowed brightly. It reminded me of an animal ready for its kill.

"I would love to see you try." Terminus took a few steps back and then suddenly, beams of light shot out from the orb. No, this wasn't light that was being fired. As one touched against Rosuto's calf, I saw a puff of smoke as his pant leg smoldered and left a small burn against his leg. These were similar to lasers. Rosuto didn't seem affected by the hit. He maneuvered out of the way of more of the shots relatively quickly.

"It seems that you haven't grown lazy from living among humans just yet." Terminus threw the orb up and caught it again. He repeated the process a few times which added a dramatic feel to the otherwise eerie silence. "I won't be gentle with you."

"I never would expect you to be."

What exactly was Terminus' connection with Rosuto? Why was he trying to hurt him? There were so many questions my mind was begging to ask. I had to squint my eyes as more of the beams of light were cast onto Rosuto. These were thicker and much faster. More of them hit their target. Rosuto, stop dodging and attack! I clutched my fist against my thigh. I knew he was trying to do just that, but it was so frustrating to see him getting hurt.

A few times, the lights came frighteningly close to me. I had to hold back a cry as one of them lightly scraped my cheek. It felt like a thousand searing needles had touched my skin. I brought my hand up and covered the wound. I could feel the cold of my blood against the burn. What kind of hellish pain could Rosuto be going through as they would hit him dead on? I noticed that he was hardly bleeding. This just proved the difference between the endurance of a human and a demon.

The fighting went on for what felt like an eternity. Rosuto managed to land in some hard strikes that knocked Terminus back momentarily. For a while, it was looking good… until Terminus feigned a knock-out and before Rosuto could place a final hit he struck with a huge blow. As I saw my demon be blown backwards, I felt tears well up in my eyes. No, he can't be defeated that easily. I know he has more power inside of him. He laid there on the ground, his chest heaving.

"Rosuto!" I should have kept my mouth shut. Terminus was suddenly out of my sight. I felt something cold blow down the back of my neck.

"Ah…" and then I knew. "It seems you've found yourself a pet. Or… could it be… that you're the pet." I could hear the guffaw beginning in Terminus' throat. His hands wound around my waist as he pulled me close to his body. There was a sudden sensation, but not like when Rosuto would cling to me. This was much colder, much more demanding and forceful. "Now… what should we do with you?"

I flinched as Terminus moved his lips towards my jaw line. What was he doing? Why was he doing this? I clenched my eyes closed once I saw him pull the orb out in front of my face.

"Shall we blow your pretty little face off?"

"Hurt her and I'll rip you limb from limb." Rosuto. Never had I heard him like this. Never did I want to hear him like this again.

I wanted to scream as I heard Terminus laugh right by my ear. And then, more pain. More unbearable pain. This time, it was on my arms, my legs, my back. I could tell he was toying with me. The lights weren't large like the ones he used to attack Rosuto. They were smaller and weaker, but were still so painful I let my mouth gape open in a silent cry. Tears streamed down my face. I tried to think of happy moments in my life. The day I had been stopped on the streets and invited to Kenta, times I was allowed to quietly offer my comfort, when I was able to be welcomed among new friends… when I was being loved.

A firm grip took my upper arm, just below a burn. I flailed to get out of this grasp, but realized that it was Rosuto, trying to pull me to safety. He gave another hard yank and I was engulfed by his arms, holding me in a vice grip. His foot flew hard and fast into Terminus' jaw. I flinched at the sound of the contact. Cracking, snapping, breaking. It was a cacophony of disgusting sounds.

I could feel us jumping backwards a few times then skidding to a halt. Rosuto huddled over me as a three huge beams shot towards us. My hand gripped at his shirt. I gazed in horror at his expression. He was in pain. These really did hurt him, but he was sacrificing himself to protect me. Idiot… I'm not worth the effort.

"Annie, run as fast as you can." His breath seemed staggered. "Don't even turn around; just run as quickly as your legs will carry you."

I moved my hands over his face, touching the burns and cuts. What I wouldn't give to heal them right now. He caught one of my hands and kissed the palm gently. He looked up at me, his expression pleading. I used the adrenaline that had been building in me to launch myself up and running back towards the school. Once I reached the top of the sloping street, I spun around, trying to catch my breath. My mouth was dry and tasted like copper.

I stood dumbfounded at the scene that lay before me. Clearly below was Terminus and Rosuto still fighting each other. Terminus had seemed to have either changed his weapon or drawn out a new one. This was still that same glowing ferocity of red, but now it was shaped into an ever so slightly longer form. It was pointed at one end, and that was when I could tell what exactly it was supposed to be. It was a dagger.

Terminus' arm lashed out against Rosuto's side. Again, the weapon left a smoldering wound on his skin. So it was even more like his previous weapon than I thought. And apparently it was even stronger. Rosuto grit his teeth and spun to sock Terminus in the collarbone.

"Foolish little Rosuto" Terminus was mocking him again, "You still are holding yourself back. Why is that? The girl is gone, so who is there to protect?" Before I could blink, the blade of light dug itself into Rosuto's shoulder. He flailed in an agonized state. "C'mon now. I know you can fight harder than this." He gave the tool a sharp twist and I had to cover my ears at the sound the bellowed out from Rosuto's throat.

I couldn't stand this anymore. I went against all reason and ran back. Horror washed over me as I saw Terminus rip his weapon away. He took a few steps backwards, coiled, and moved to strike again. Faster, faster, I pushed myself. Finally, as Terminus lurched forward I was able to throw myself in front of Rosuto. He was worth protecting.

I could feel the intense pressure in my lower stomach as I was being run through. I struggled for a few seconds, yearning to pull this thing out myself, but knew better than to let my hands be burned clean off. I yelped as it finally was tugged free from my belly.

I pinched shut my eyes. It felt like some acid was burning through me. Sparks of fire burst throughout my body. I breathed out heavily and let my mind and body fall, fall, fall… I was in an endless darkness that seemed to be smothering me. Yet, something about this black abyss felt so right. Strong arms were encircling me now as they caught my body before it could collide with the ground.

"Annie! Annie!" I know this voice. Rosuto was calling for me.

My mind mutters words I only wish I could speak right now. 'I'm sorry. I can't do anything right now. It hurts… it hurts too much.'

"Don't you dare give up on me!"

I slowly opened my eyes for a split second. Rosuto, why is your face so mortified? My throat quickly became hot and felt coated with some sort of substance, like the feeling you get after crying. I coughed, and felt something warm run past my lips and down my chin. Rosuto quickly turned me on my side. I choked up more of the liquid then gasped for air. His thumb wiped at my mouth. As he returned me to lying on my back, I caught a glimpse of dark red on his hands.

I let my eyelids close again as I felt him lower me onto the cool grass. It felt so nice against my burns and bruises. "I'm going to end this" he murmured. "I won't… I won't let you die."

Die? Was I dying? Everything was so numb right now that I couldn't tell what was happening. I peeked through what little of my eyes I could open.

"Terminus!" Terrifying power was laced in his voice. "I swear I'll kill you!"

The last thing I can remember before I was gone again was that horrible laughter and a huge dragon towering over me.

My lips twitched, "Rosuto…"

* * *

I was floating. I couldn't feel anything, but there was a bright, bright light out in front of me. I felt drawn to it. It hovered closer and closer, and as it did, it grew brighter and brighter. I had to squint as it neared me. And right as I thought that I would be blinded, my eyes fluttered open.

I groaned and pulled an aching hand to my forehead. After a short migraine had come and passed, I looked left, right, up, down; I was some place sterile and white. The smell of rubbing alcohol clung to the air.

"Where…" I couldn't finish my sentence. The room began to swim in sickening circles. I pursed my lips together.

I felt relief as a hand sat itself on my bandaged cheek. Everything slowed down and the nausea passed. "You're awake…!" Rosuto wrapped his arms around me. "You freaking scared me to death…"

"Sorry…" When he pulled away I noticed how surprisingly few bandages he had. He must heal fast. I rested my head against his chest and listened to his heart beating.

Gallump.

"The doctor said he had something he wanted to tell you once you woke up."

Gallump.

"Hmmm… Did he say what about?"

Gallump.

"No—Hey. You alright?"

Gallump.

My head was pounding again. I held my eyes shut tightly and tried to calm my stomach, "Yeah. Just a little dizzy."

"I'll go get the doctor then."

"You aren't going to stay?"

" I would if I could, but apparently it's something that needs to be told to you in private."

I looked down at my hands, "Oh…"

"Don't worry." He looked over his shoulder as he stood in the doorway, "I'll be back a little later to check on you."

And he was gone. My heart ached. I wished he could have stayed with me. I didn't want to be alone. I stared at the clock on the opposite wall as its hands moved around slowly.

Three minutes.

Eleven minutes.

Nineteen minutes.

After thirty-six minutes had passed, a doctor in a white, crisp overcoat with small spectacles settled on his nose walked in and shut the door behind himself cautiously. I was feeling ill again. I stared at the IV placed in my arm and tried to move my hand, slowly, to my head.

"Ah! Sorry about that. You're probably feeling some of the side effects of the drugs we've been giving you. They're pretty strong so that we can keep your pain to a minimum."

I sighed and let it pass. I smiled as sincerely as I could muster and listened intently as the doctor drawled on and on about what he and the other doctors did to piece me back together. He said something about how my wounds were healing nicely and should be completely recovered within a few weeks. Six tops. But then he became alarmingly quiet.

"Is… something wrong?" I was curious now. By the way he suddenly grew silent after all the small talk, I knew that he had just been avoiding what he had come here to really tell me.

"The point of impact on your body," he adjusted his glasses with his ring finger, "that received the most damage, was your abdomen."

I was pretty sure that I already knew that. I nodded anyways, permitting him to continue.

"Well, not necessarily your abdomen."

"If not… then what?"

"Your reproductive organs."

I felt an impending gloom bear down on me. "A-and-and that means?"

He paused. He looked away, then faced me again, but couldn't seem to look me in the eye. "It's going to be next to impossible for you to conceive any children. I'm… I'm very sorry."

Before I could even react, the doctor quietly excused himself and left the room.

My only hopes at giving Rosuto a gift worth his while, a family, were shattered. I'd become broken and even more of an imperfection. Now Rosuto would have a reason to leave me. Now… now I just wanted to sit here and cry.

I gripped at my stomach. The thin material of the medical gown bunched under my fingers. I felt so hollow. Burning tears fell down my face. I wept with such an uncontrollable sorrow that my whole body rocked with each sob. I wept for myself. I wept for Rosuto. I wept for the children that I would never bring into this world.

I don't know how long I sat there, but I do know that eventually I ran out of tears… and out of all feeling. I sat motionless.

Rosuto had come back. When he saw me sitting there like a zombie, he rushed up to me, asking me a flurry of questions. No answer. He called for the doctor. He explained what had been said to me earlier. You're not supposed to be as affected by something the second time you hear it, right? Not it my case. It stung just as bad hearing it explained again. The doctor was called out of the room by a nurse needing some assistance with another patient. Dead silence. I was glad that I wasn't moving. I didn't want to have to see Rosuto's face. This was it, wasn't it? This was how I was going to get left alone again. I could see it in my head vividly. He would stare at me with a look of pity and say, "Can't bear children? That's so unappealing. Consider yourself dumped."

Please, no. I didn't want this to end, but yet, I felt somewhat prepared for this moment.

"Annie…" I could hear something in Rosuto's voice break. Was he… going to laugh at me like all the others used to? "Annie…" he repeated. I could feel the pressure he was putting on my head with his hand. Then, surprisingly, I felt his cheek lay against my hair.

Something cold dropped against my arm. I couldn't tell where it had come from. Wasn't I supposed to be done crying? There was no way Rosuto would cry over this, would he? Whose was it?

Doctors came in to check on me once Rosuto had alerted them of my, "condition". They poked and prodded at me, flashed bright lights in my eyes. They best reason they could come up with was that I was in shock. I was way past shock by now. At this point, I was in a state of catatonia.

I remained in the hospital for a few more weeks. Within that period of time, nurses and doctors tried to coax me to speak, eat, to do something that would show that I was responsive. They ended up having to do just about everything for me. They would send nurses in to perform any necessary daily activities for me. It's not that I didn't want to take care of myself; it was that my body just didn't seem to want to move. My mind was screaming at it to do something so that I wouldn't be so helpless, but it wouldn't obey.

Eventually they sent me home, asking that Rosuto would keep watch over me, that my "depression" wouldn't lead me to do anything drastic. What were they thinking? That I was stupid enough to think of performing suicide, or to slit my wrists? Why should I add more pain on to my heartache?

After returning home, I sat up in bed, staring down at my fingers again. Rosuto had gone into the kitchen and started doing something with the pots. He must be making something to eat. I heard the oven beep to life and the sound of water being set to boil on one of the burners.

He moved into the room silently. Gently, his hand touched mine. It was warm. We sat in silence like that for a while.

"I'm going to take care of you." He stood and was in the kitchen again before I realized it. My lip quivered and I let my eyes close. A pot was boiling over.

* * *

Another week went by. A few of my friends stopped by to offer their sympathy and wish me the best of luck in my recovery. I was embarrassed at the fact that I had become like a child again. There was nothing I could do for myself. Rosuto dressed me, fed me, even bathed me. I was embarrassed. I felt like such a disgrace.

One evening, as Rosuto's fingers used the utmost care to avoid the bandages that hid my scars and almost completely healed wounds, to button up the shirt of my pajamas, his eyes looked up and met mine. This was the first time we had really seen each other since I had woken up in the hospital. And suddenly, I couldn't help myself. I doubled over, clutching at Rosuto's chest. I was bawling.

"Rosuto…! Rosuto! Rosuto!" My eyes were on fire; my cheeks were drenched in tears.

Strong arms enveloped me, hiding me from the world, swallowing my shame. "I'm here…"

I was pouring out my heart to him now. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" My fists gripped tighter and tighter with each sob. "I've lost my gift."

"Gift?" He sounded so confused. "What are you talking about? What gift?"

"Children! It's all I could ever offer you after all the kindness you've given me… But now, now you can leave me. Now you can finally ditch the weak little girl that you've shown pity on."

"What the hell are you saying?"

"Rosuto… you no longer have to be tethered down by me."

"Idiot!" It echoed throughout the whole house.

I winced. What was he…?

He touched his fingers under my chin and forced me to look at him. "Annie. You have no clue how much I care for you. I've told you that I love you. You're the one that I'm choosing to be with."

"But, Yunai, or-or any of the other girls." My voice was shaking. "Why do you want _me_?"

"Simple. They don't make me feel the way you do."

"Rosuto…"

He was hugging me now, tightly. "Annie, I honestly love you. And… it's my fault you're in this mess. If anything, you should be the one abandoning me." I felt his hand twitch against my back.

"Rosuto, I'm worthless now."

"Will you cut out all of this 'I'm worthless', 'You should leave me' crap?!"

"…Wh-what?"

He caught my wrists in his hands and crushed his lips against mine. I was shocked at first, but then let him have his way. My heart was pounding and I was finally realizing what Rosuto had been trying to tell me all this time. Rosuto wasn't lying about the way he felt about me, and he never had been. This was actually happening to me. I had found my special someone.

I don't know which one of us broke the kiss first, but it was over all too suddenly. Whud, whud, whud. My heart beat like a drum in my ears. My mouth twitched and I spoke, "Tonight…"

"Hmm?" Rosuto blinked and looked at me with questioning.

My face flushed, though I knew there was no reason to be embarrassed with him any longer, "Tonight… tonight, I want… to feel like I'm yours."

"Are you asking me to" he seemed to be struggling with the words, "take you?" He looked pink. A blush was creeping across his cheeks. "Are you really okay with that?"

"You're the only one, the only person I would ever want to give myself over to."

"Annie…"

I gazed at him. He was going to take something from me that I was glad to give up to him. His firm hands pushed against my sides, forcing me to lie down. Taking my left hand, he kissed each finger then held it to his cheek.

"We're going to try and try until it happens." Rosuto looked determined.

"Until what happens?"

"Until you get pregnant. _I_ will grant _you_ a child." And with that, he dove into a passionate kiss.

We stayed like that for a while. His hands wandering a few times, undoing the buttons he had done up moments earlier. The static I felt when I was with him was nearly unbearable. The way his mouth seemed to fit against mine, was remarkable. Like we were puzzle pieces. I didn't realize that I had my eyes shut until I felt Rosuto's lips at my collar bone, planting soft kisses. I gasped and folded my arms around his neck, trying to pull him closer.

My body was burning. My shirt and shorts had been peeled away carefully leaving me nearly naked. Rosuto had tugged his shirt off and was tracing shapes across my stomach with his fingertips. His hair tickled against my cheek as he reached around my body, fumbling with the clasp to my bra. He paused for a moment, asking me with his eyes for permission. I blushed, but smiled and nodded.

"It's alright." I whispered.

The straps slid down and past my arms. I felt awkward. I felt pathetic. But yet, I felt accepted. The corners of Rosuto's mouth shifted upward slightly.

"You're so beautiful."

My hands rested on the firmness of his chest. Tenderly, he placed a hand against mine, my heart throbbing beneath his fingers. He leaned in and kissed me. He squeezed, forcing me to gasp out his name, then let his lips go trailing across my jaw line. At the nape of my neck he stopped. He remained in one spot, lightly sucking at the skin, his teeth grazing over my pulse. I wound my fingers through the locks of his hair. His hand moved meticulously over every inch of my chest, showing as much equality to each side as possible. My breathing hitched as a new sensation arose. Rosuto had laid his head against me, his breath cool against the heat of my skin. I looked down at the top of his head, wondering what was going through his mind. His hand was moving up and down my inner thigh sending waves of passion throughout me.

As he moved back to continue kissing me, his finger accidentally brushed against my underwear. I squirmed, pulling my knees together.

"Ah." The sudden movement had surprised him. "I'm sorry."

I shook my head, "Don't be."

I picked my body up off the bed enough that I could lock my lips with his. I decided that I should try and do at least one thing for him so that he didn't have to do all the work. My tongue grazed his lips. They parted and he hungrily accepted me. The kiss grew deeper and deeper each second. I knew my lips would be bruised the next day.

Rosuto had settled his thumbs against the sides of my underwear. I shifted, and let them slide off of me, leaving me completely bare to the one I love.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" His hands were on either side of my head, gripping the sheets. "We can stop now if you want to."

"No…" I laid my hand over his heart. It was beating faster than I had expected. I looked up into his eyes, "I'm yours and no one else's."

Rosuto's expression softened even more, "I'll be as gentle as I possibly can."

I nodded and went red as I toyed with the button on the top of his pants. I could hear him hold back a chuckle. He rolled away from me and pulled off the rest of his clothing. He was so… so absolutely spectacular. He was my own personal Greek God. Like an Adonis. Rosuto was all I could see, and all I ever would see.

His hands gripped both of mine, our fingers laced together as he hovered above me. "Just hold on to me. I promise it will only hurt for a second."

I could feel him maneuvered up against me, waiting to enter. He took a deep breath and pushed slowly. He was right, it was hurting. Horribly. I choked out a sob and let tears spill out of the corners of my pinched eyes. His fingers flexed and I looked up at him. His eyebrows were furrowed, a worry line heavy set in his forehead.

The stinging agony resided once Rosuto has made it all the way in. We breathed out simultaneously. As he started to pull back out, everything began to melt away into pleasure and ecstasy. I squirmed, mewling. We really did fit each other. His movements transformed into a somewhat slow pumping motion. Our bodies rocked with each other. With each thrust, my hips arched against his.

Hormones had taken over and our bodies were doing what came naturally. Instincts were all we listening to now. Hands went flying everywhere. I remember that at one painful thrust, I had dug my nails into Rosuto's back. Thankfully, I knew it wouldn't hurt him.

I whispered his name whenever I could catch my breath. I professed my love for him over and over again. I held him as close to me as physically possible as I could. Nuzzling my cheek against his neck, I made an attempt not to moan, but did a poor job of it. It was alright though. It seemed to encourage him. Besides, he would groan into my ear occasionally as well.

His heavy breathing moved my bangs sweeping across my forehead. Pressure was rising and everything began growing frantic. Could I make it through this?

I held on to him with all my strength. One last hard thrust and something inside of me broke. Rosuto's chest vibrated against mine as he uttered a low growl of pleasure. I shuddered. Time froze and I was being filled with him.

We rode things out slowly, waiting for the heat to fade. I whimpered Rosuto's name as he collapsed next to me with a sigh. My heart thudded in my ears. Rosuto slipped his arms around me and smothered me against his chest. His chin rested against the top of my head. My eyelids fluttered as I tried not to submit to the fatigue.

"That was…" he paused. Flustered? No, he must have just been looking for the right words, "That wasn't just you're first time."

I pondered what he was saying, the final realization shocking me. "Yours too?"

He nodded. I smiled to myself and closed my eyes.

"Rosuto, I love you." I angled my head up and kissed his lower lip.

He seemed groggy. "I love you too."

We both drifted off soon after that, holding each other closely. I was his, I would remain his, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

What do I love about Rosuto? What drew me to him? Do I think this will last? Those are all the wrong questions to be asking. The answer to each one is as plain as daylight. I love _everything _about Rosuto. Nothing can sway my opinion from that. He is my definition of perfect. He is my world, universe, and infinity. Using one of his old similes, his light drew me towards him, like a moth towards a flame. This love will last as long as we both want it to. Even if we are to ever part, he will always have a piece of me, and I a piece of him. No matter what, I will love Rosuto for time and all eternity.

* * *

**A/N:** Wow. I've finally finished my first full length fan fiction. (Woah;; and my first lemon) I'm so glad I was finally able to do this! Like I stated at the beginning, please be gentle in reviews. I'm not much of a writer and I know it. This was all just for fun! I am currently writing a sequal to this. It'll probably be a lot shorter, but that's just fine. So long as I can continue to write about my favorite pairing, I'm a very happy person.

**THANKS: **Thank you thank you thank you a MILLION times thank you to Fi, the creator of Kenta Academy and Rosuto. You have provided me hours of entertainment, you've gotten me back into writing, you've helped me enhance my art skillz (lulz), and probably the greatest thing of all you've done for me, is be my friend. Thank you for inviting me to join in on the KA universe. It's one of those big splatters of bright yellow paint of my dreary gray canvas of life. Love you, Fi!

Thanks also to Ferrets, Launi, Kae, Sin, Moon, Sys, Wata, Windy, and everyone else on iScribble. You guys are in essence, the shiznit. You keep me laughing at all the crazy stuff you say and do. Your characters are all amazing and wonderful. One of these days, I'll get around to writing you all a story. Te amo, mi amigos.

**PREVIEW: **"Years have passed, lives have been blessed. But blessings can be taken as easily as they are given. It's winter and time is ticking. Where have they gone?" -Summary for the upcoming fan fiction _Kenta Universe_, sequal to _Kenta Academy._


End file.
